<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets II by Charliestrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782423">Regrets II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliestrk/pseuds/Charliestrk'>Charliestrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, atsumu cameo lol, lots to unpack in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliestrk/pseuds/Charliestrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Tobio talk. Somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regrets II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Using Ao3 is absolutely hard lmao. This was supposed to be just a sequel to https://twitter.com/chrlystrk/status/1343543120659587072?s=19, I have no idea how to hyperlink that asgdlakshl. But I do suggest reading it first. </p><p>Pls remember this is not proofread and I don't own any of the characters used in this fic..</p><p>Tw // i dont how to do tw but maybe the list below makes sense? </p><p>Smoking<br/>Mentions of someone in coma (minor character only)<br/>Nicotine poisoning ?<br/>Mentions of rehab</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Can I ask you something?" </em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tobio looked at Kei for a moment before shrugging. "You're already asking. But sure, go ahead." </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The wind is not strong enough to drown the sound of Kei's overly excited heart. He's gone over every scenario possible of how this is gonna end in his head but his nerves aren't calm enough for him to stop and reconsider. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The years they've spent as people who barely tolerated each other, to light acquaintances, to begrudgingly best friends on top of being teammates had been an adventure Kei didn't think he deserved to experience. In his mind and heart, he was still the insensitive jerk he'd been ever since. It's just that somewhere along the way, his heart that had been guarded has let down its walls. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's only a week left before graduation and everyone has been busy either trying to pass the torch to their underclassmen or preparing for the world that will greet them after. Kei thought of letting this go, but he didn't want this to be a regret he would still hold onto years later. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>"You smoke?" Kei jumps out of his skin when he hears that, knee bumping into the railing and inhaling so much of the smoke for his poor lung to process. </p></div><div><p>"What?" He looks over to find Tobio standing a few meters away, leaning on the archway that leads to the small balcony of the second floor of the bar they were in. Kei looks over Tobio's should to see the Yachi and Hinata passed out on their table and Yamaguchi trying so hard to be the sober one but is ultimately failing. </p></div><div><p>"When did you start smoking?" The other guy asks, walking towards him to lean on the railing beside him. </p></div><div><p>"Is it really any of your business king?" Kei retorts, slightly offended at how casual Tobio is making out of the conversation as if there wasn't a bridge built out of years of radio silence between them. </p></div><div><p>"It's not. But you will answer still, won't you?" </p></div><div><p>There's a pause after Tobio said that and Kei considered leaving the other outside on his own. He's already preoccupied thinking about the past to deal with the cause of his current distress. In the end, he answers anyway. </p></div><div><p>"In Uni. Messed up with the wrong crowd." Kei answers simply, pressing the end of the stick to his lips and inhaling. His hands are shaking, palms clammy with sweat despite the cold wind. It's possible his body is taking a bit of time adjusting to the intrusive stuff he's currently inhaling, it's been months since the last time he's done it. There's also the other reason, the fact that the last person he expects to see him in this state is standing right beside him, but he's too stubborn to admit that. </p></div><div><p>"Akiteru gave you hell for it?" Was the other's reply. </p></div><div><p>He looks over at his previous vice captain to find the other looking back at him. None of the judgement and the earlier aloofness when they were toasting but all that's left is curiosity and something else that Kei can't put his finger on. Even so, Kei can't trust what he's seeing, Tobio used to be like an open book sure, but not anymore. Not anymore. </p></div><div><p>He sighs, not sure where this conversation is going. </p></div><div><p>"He did. As did all of our friends" </p></div><div><p>"Is that why you quit volleyball?" He startles from this question. Tobio is still as straightforward as ever. </p></div><div><p>It was such a simple question, but Kei can't find the answer to it somehow. </p></div><div><p>"Grown ups just get tired of stuff king." He says anyway. A little to annoy to other and a little bit of the truth. Not all though. </p></div><div><p>If Kei unpacks the truth, it would be too much to handle. </p></div><div><p>"I've already quit some time ago. But I light one when I badly need to ground myself from thoughts" He explains, the answer directed to Tobio.</p></div><div><p>He wasn't gonna do it. There was just a point in his life when he felt lost and like he was only moving in a limbo, both stuck in his mind and out of it. </p></div><div><p>Kei acknowledges the fact that no experience can prepare him for being an adult and needing to make decisions for yourself instead of following someone to lead you in life. Not only that, college is an entirely different thing from high school. </p></div><div><p>It wasn't that he was not ready. It was just.. he realized soon enough that the attitude he'd had for pretty much anything isn't something you can survive with out there. </p></div><div><p>"Give me." Tobio says. Holding his hand out, waiting for Kei to give him the damned stick. Kei obeys, finding he's too uncomfortable now to continue smoking in front of anyone, having promised to himself to really only do it if he really badly need to. If there's nothing that can help shut his brain down from overthinking. </p></div><div><p>He watches the latter take a drag, blow out the smoke and then stomp on the stick a few moments later. </p></div><div><p>"You smoke too?" Since when? </p></div><div><p>"Only enough for conversations. Not good for an athlete." He says as they both watch the small embers extinguish. Somehow it sounded like an accusation. </p></div><div><p>"So I've made bad decisions. Are you here to judge me King? Scold me too just like everyone has done and are constantly doing?" He couldn't help but feel called out, as if he hadn't felt disappointed in himself for his decisions and the consequences it brought. It was one of his biggest regrets, but not enough to topple over the top spot brought by the guy next to him. </p></div><div><p>"I'm sure you've already scolded yourself enough for the two of us." </p></div><div><p>He watches Tobio put his hands in his jean pockets and stand straight. The wind blows his hair away from his face, his bangs no longer cut awfully. It's in this time that Kei feels conflicted with himself. He's tried so hard to get past all of these emotions only to go back to zero at the sight of Tobio. It's unfair. </p></div><div><p>He scoffs and turns around, ready to leave the conversation hanging, just like the other has done him all those years ago, and for the continuing years that came after. </p></div><div><p>He's almost at the archway when he hears the other speak again. </p></div><div><p>"I miss you." </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>"What would you do? If I told you I like you?" </em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em>They're both standing outside the gate of the campus, ready to walk on home like they've always done for the past three years. They're the ones left to do the cleaning duty after losing some small bets with the under classmen. </em>
      </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>He turns to the other abruptly, breath hitching and heart in his throat. </p></div><div><p>"Tsukishima, I-" </p></div><div><p>"No." </p></div><div><p>Tobio tries to reach for his hand but he pulls it away, letting it hang on his side, clenched into a fist, nails buried deep enough to leave a mark. </p></div><div><p>"No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to say that!" He's almost shouting now, teeth clenched too hard. He feels like a rock lost in the sea, the waves are too strong and the current unpredictable. There's no other way to go. </p></div><div><p>"You don't get to say that after leaving!" </p></div><div><p>"You're right. I'm sorry."</p></div><div><p>"It's too late for that." </p></div><div><p>The air in his lungs aren't back yet and his eyes are stinging a bit but he refuses to give in. They're not young anymore to be playing this game. They're not the same kids from high school, the same people from eight years ago. All those time spent being together are gone and all that's left is just a shell of what they used to be. </p></div><div><p>"Kei?" </p></div><div><p>They both hear Yamaguchi's voice before they see him step out of their booth. He's clearly tipsy, steps a bit wobbly and cheeks dusted pink, clothes in disarray from probably trying to take care of two passed out persons while being drunk himself. </p></div><div><p>"What's going on? Are you two fighting?" Yamaguchi slurs, unable to fully open his eyed to pay attention. </p></div><div><p>"No, we're fine. Let's get you guys home." Kei says, walking back inside to gather everyone's things. </p></div><div><p>He feels the tension in his shoulders loosen a bit with the distraction provided by Yamaguchi, but the his heart continues to restrict in silence. </p></div><div><p>--- </p></div><div><p>"I told him not to drink as much." Atsumu says, scratching the back of his head, bowing to apologize to them for the inconvenience. </p></div><div><p>"It's fine, it's not always that he gets to loosen up anyway." Tobio answers back, looking at Hinata passed out in the passenger seat of Atsumu's car. </p></div><div><p>This didn't come as a surprise to anyone at all, Hinata and Atsumu ending up together that is. While everyone thought Kenma and Hinata would last longer than they did, they had an amicable break up anyway and are still friends to this day. </p></div><div><p>Yamaguchi and Yachi had gone home a few minutes earlier after Kei called a cab for them. </p></div><div><p>Those two was another example of people that tried but didn't work. But they've all grown up so much over the years, in the end, they're both better off as friends who just happened to live in the same apartment building. </p></div><div><p>A few minutes later and Atsumu says his goodbyes, apologizing again before going inside his car to drive Hinata home. </p></div><div><p>Kei sighs, he misses two years of this reunion thing and he feels so much more tired than he really is. It has been a while since he last hung out with them, a feeling of guilt and fondness pooling in his stomach. He stopped accepting the invites after the mess that he and Tobio was. As much as he knew how much his friends did not deserve that treatment, it was hard to be surrounded by people who were going on with their lives while he remained stuck in one place. He felt as though he would only hold them back. </p></div><div><p>And now there's just the two of them left. </p></div><div><p>"Do you still live there?" </p></div><div><p>"It's not any of your business king. Go home." </p></div><div><p>Kei starts walking the opposite way. He didn't bother going with a car, his house is not that far from here and he didn't want to drive intoxicated. </p></div><div><p>He just wanna go as far away as he can. </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>--- </p></div><div><p>The light from the lamps and the breeze helped clear up his mind a bit but it's still a bit cloudy. There's no starts tonight so it seems like it may rain but that doesn't bother him. If there's something bothering him, it's the guy currently walking beside him. </p></div><div><p>"Why are you still here?" He couldn't help but ask, he couldn't take the silence anymore. All that he feels is confusion. Why did he come back, why is he here again messing up with Kei's heart? </p></div><div><p>"Just wanted to make sure you get home safe." Was the answer he got. </p></div><div><p>"I can take care of myself." He retorts, irritation going back full force. </p></div><div><p>"Yeah you can take care of yourself alright."</p></div><div><p>"What's that supposed to mean? What are you implying?" </p></div><div><p>"Nothing. I'm sorry. Forget I said that." </p></div><div><p>"No. You obviously meant that to reprimand me. Why are you here really? What's wrong with you?" </p></div><div><p>"Kei-" </p></div><div><p>"Don't call me that."</p></div><div><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." </p></div><div><p>"You didn't? What? Just like you didn't mean to leave me behind? Just like you didn't mean to disappear without any notice? Any word? Just like you didn't mean to make me feel worthless? What's with you? Why are you here? What do you want Tobio?" </p></div><div><p>And then silence. </p></div><div><p>He can feel his body shaking, his head close to exploding. There's something else here that he can't name. There's sound of cars passing by but it feels muggy, blurry. There's a ringing in his ear he hasn't heard in a while. He feels all the words he swallowed come out to the surface, just like all the feelings he buried deep down claw their way out of his heart. </p></div><div><p>"You don't get to come waltzing back to people's lives after leaving them behind Tobio. You left remember? You left. </p></div><div><p>There's nothing for you here." </p></div><div><p>The wheels in his head are turning, and a lone tear escapes. </p></div><div><p>"I looked for you everywhere, I begged for you to come back. I prayed so hard that one day when I wake up I would see you again. I waited as much as I could. You know why I regret that day so much more than I regret all the other decisions I made in my life? I regret loving you and letting you ruin me. I regret confessing that day, because if I hadn't then maybe I'd still be whole today. Then maybe I could still be Kei today. Maybe I'd still be okay." </p></div></div></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>--- </p></div><div><p>He rubs the towel over his hair to try to dry it as fast he can. He's wearing a different set of clothes now, a baggy shirt and shorts that he randomly pulled out his closet. Tobio's standing across from him, also holding a towel in his head. He lent the latter some clothes, a shirt that's tight in his chest and shoulders and some jogging pants he doesn't use anymore. Still being a pro volleyball player did Tobio some favor, he's built bigger now and the height difference is not as obvious as before. Every part of him looks thicker than it did all those years ago, and he's aged too. Just like Kei did. </p></div><div><p>As if feeling his despair, the rain fell so hard after he shouted at Tobio earlier, soaking both of them to the bone in seconds. In the end, they both ran towards Kei's house as it's nearer and he didn't really have the heart to let the other go home in this weather. He doesn't hate him enough to do that. </p></div><div><p>Just then, the kettle shouts to announce that the water they heated up earlier is now boiling. Kei walks over to the stove to turn it off and pour the hot water over the coffee and hot chocolate he prepared earlier while Tobio showered. It's still silent save for the heavy pounding of the rain in his roof. </p></div><div><p>He hands over the mug of hot chocolate to the other before walking to the living room and sitting on his couch. He watches the rain pour down on his window as he feels the last of the alcohol leave his body. He's fully sober now, mind clearing up. </p></div><div><p>He feels the fight leave his body and he mulls over his actions. He wouldn't have done that if the alcohol didn't make him braver but he supposes it would be harder if he bottled it up again. </p></div><div><p>Years and finally Tobio is back again. Maybe it's time they talk it out. Give each other the closure they need so Kei can finally hear his excuses. So Kei can finally close this part of his life if his heart lets him. </p></div><div><p>"I truly am sorry you know." </p></div><div><p>He looks over to where the other is still standing, he's a bit behind so Kei has to turn around to fully look at him. </p></div><div><p>"I can't offer an explanation that would be enough to justify what I did. But the truth is, I got afraid. Of the future." </p></div><div><p>"So you ran away." </p></div><div><p>"I did. I ran away even when I said I wouldn't." </p></div><div><p>"What did it cost?" </p></div><div><p>There's a sigh before the other speaks again. </p></div><div><p>"You." </p></div><div><p>He watches Tobio walk over to sit a few inches away from him on the couch. </p></div><div><p>"You were so bright Kei. So bright. You had everything thought out, the rest of our lives planned and you were looking so far ahead for the both of us. I saw it. You know, the ring." </p></div><div><p>"Oh." </p></div><div><p>"And I wanted it. So badly that I got benched quite a few times because I kept thinking about it. I was over the moon at the thought of being a part of your lifetime Kei. I really wanted it. But the thing is, it wasn't the only thing I wanted. I wanted so much more too. I wanted to join Japan's national team, and then more. I wanted to become the best but I realized it would be unfair to you. Because then, it meant that I couldn't give you the best that I can possibly offer." </p></div><div><p>"You deserve to be put first, you deserve so much more than I can give. I looked at you and I thought , how can I give this wonderful person my all and for that to be enough?" </p></div><div><p>Tobio looks him, eyes bright and shining with unshed tears. The flush on both of the cheeks are gone but there's no doubt that their eyes are red enough to make up for that. </p></div><div><p>He waited for years to hear of all of this. And he waited with baited breath. </p></div><div><p>"I got afraid that I couldn't give you that so I ended up running away and disappointing you anyway." </p></div><div><p>There's more to this story he knows but he chalks it and leans over to hug the other. He feels Tobio's arms wrap around him and he feels the warmth of being next to someone, something he hadn't felt in a while. </p></div><div><p>"I know I have no right to be back here. To ask if you're okay when I left you confused and hurting. I have no right to keep on loving you after doing all that, after hurting you so badly. But I still do." He feels Tobio mumble on his neck. </p></div><div><p>"Maybe it was my fault too for not noticing." </p></div><div><p>The arms around him tighten. </p></div><div><p>"It wasn't. You weren't insensitive at all, you always considered how I would feel. It was my fault for not saying anything. For keeping it all in me even though we should have talked about it. I had a few years to think about all that I did." </p></div><div><p>"You were wrong about one thing though." </p></div><div><p>The rain is starting to dwindle down to a drizzle and a small part of the moon can be seen peeking behind some clouds. </p></div><div><p>"I didn't need your all. I just needed you." </p></div><div><p>And with that he feels wetness on his neck as Tobio's back start to shake. His own face feels wet with the tears he's been holding back all along. </p></div><div><p>"When I heard from Hinata that you quit volleyball, I wanted to come back. I wanted to know why." </p></div><div><p>Kei pulls away to wipe at his face with the towel that's now limply hanging around his neck. Tobio remains slouched over beside him, face hidden by his hair. </p></div><div><p>"When I told you I started smoking because I messed with the wrong crowd back in uni, that was true. A few weeks after you left, Mom got into an accident and was in coma for a while. I couldn't focus as much during matches thinking about you and mom that I was removed from the starting line up. Koganegawa said i just had to try harder, but I was tired of trying harder at that point." </p></div><div><p>"Dad kept contacting me because he said he can't bother Akiteru from his own family to take care of mom. That accident wasn't even enough of a reason for him to come back. My life that I had taken care of was suddenly in shambles. So when some shady guy from the class next to ours invited me to hang out with him and his friends, I thought.. just this once. But once turned into two, into three and then I just lost count. "</p></div><div><p>"It got so bad that I could smoke two or three packets a day. It felt like a distraction you know. "</p></div><div><p>"But your problem was still there." Tobio said. Not with judgement or accusation. Just in a matter of fact. Genuine observation that Kei couldn't help the chuckle he let out. </p></div><div><p>"Yeah. Yeah it was." He pauses, unsure of how to start the next events that happened. "And then I got sent to the hospital. Nicotine poisoning they said. Mom was still in coma then and dad refuses to go home. It was Akiteru who found me wheezing in his kitchen because I was visiting for the holidays, he said I was a bit unfocused and hard to talk to." </p></div><div><p>Tobio stiffens beside him. Body going rigid while listening to the storied unfold. </p></div><div><p>"I had to do rehab for a while but I couldn't really quit you know? The best compromise I could do was one every few months. I was almost there too. I hadn't smoked in almost a year, until today. Because I couldn't quiet the thoughts that was making so much noise in my head that I just had to. Maybe it's the fact that I kept that extra stick too. Maybe I shouldn't have then I wouldn't have broken my record."</p></div><div><p>"It was hard. The withdrawals, the rehab, the regrets that came after. I pushed through until I could graduate. Mom's better. She's with Dad now somewhere out there travelling the world. Akiteru cried so hard that day, he was definitely upset and disappointed. Said he thought it was his fault for not watching over me." </p></div><div><p>"But you know, they were my mistakes, and my mistakes that I will carry forever. So don't you dare blame yourself. I quit volleyball because I just don't have the stamina to keep playing. I'm always short of breath anyway so continuing to play would just be just as bad for the team as bad as it is for me." </p></div><div><p>"I'm sorry, if I hadn't left-"</p></div><div><p>"Maybe. Maybe if you hadn't left. But we're not really sure about that are we? The future is always uncertain, you staying may not have changed anything. It was just petty of me to say that I regret being with you the most just so I could make you feel the pain that I felt back then." </p></div><div><p>"I'm sorry."</p></div><div><p>"Stop apologizing. I haven't forgiven you yet but those mistakes I made weren't your fault at all. Besides, I stopped taking care of myself too, you were right about that. The doctors said the poisoning only really happened because I didn't have the appropriate health requirements for the amount of nicotine I was intaking. It was wrong of me to try and blame you earlier." </p></div><div><p>"Are you.. ok now?" </p></div><div><p>"Truthfully? No. But I will be, so don't worry too much." </p></div><div><p>"Thank you. For telling me all this. For trusting me still." </p></div><div><p>"I never really stopped too so I can't help it. I know you still left, and I'm angry about that. I won't really move on from that but I guess we're learning." </p></div><div><p>Nobody says anything for a while. The rain has stopped and beyond Kei's window, the stars and the moon are clearly seen. The world feels lighter somehow and their drinks are cold and forgotten on the coffee table. </p></div><div><p>"I came back because I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm here because I wanted to know if I still had a chance even when I don't deserve it. I wanted to how you're doing so I can finally move on too. But like always, you've give me more than I could ever ask of me." </p></div><div><p>"You don't deserve less than you think you do you know. There's just things that we all process differently. Regrets will always be regrets. But if we do nothing about them, then that's when we've really lost right?" </p></div><div><p>Tobio hums, smiling for the first time that night. He stands up and looks out the window one last time before saying, "I should probably head home, while the skies are clear." </p></div><div><p>"Yeah you do that. Let's get you a cab so you can go home." </p></div><div><p>They both walk towards the doorway. Kei watches Tobio put on his shoes that are not dried after being put inside the dryer when they arrived. </p></div><div><p>"Can we talk again? Tomorrow?" Tobio says to him while they stand outside Kei's door waiting for a cab. The road is damp and the smell of the remaining due grounds them down. </p></div><div><p>"Yes, your majesty." Kei mocks a bow, laughing to himself. Tobio can't help the laugh from leaving his mouth too. </p></div><div><p>"Haven't heard that in a while." </p></div><div><p>There's more silence now, and the crisp air caresses their faces. It's late but the night feels young again. </p></div><div><p>"I see one your cab now, it's probably about a few minutes away." Kei observes from the app on his phone. He puts it back in his pocket and inhales as deep as he can. </p></div><div><p>"Thank you again. And I know you said to stop apologizing but... I really am sorry about everything Kei." </p></div><div><p>"You know what's funny?" </p></div><div><p>"Hmm?"</p></div><div><p>"After all these years, I realize that amongst all things, all I really wanted was for you to come back." </p></div><div><p>He gazes at Tobio softly, admission fresh on both of their hearts. The other stares back at him, eyes wide and cheeks reddening. It would be good to talk about that too. But for now, it's fine that they can have that conversation tomorrow. </p></div><div><p>"I can see your cab, I'll head inside now." He tells a still quiet Tobio, there's a smile lingering his lips now but trust Tobio to change but still remain the same idiot he's fallen in love with. </p></div><div><p>He closes the door with a sigh when he hears someone knock. He goes opens the door again thinking Tobio may have forgotten something and came back to collect it. </p></div><div><p>As soon as the door is open, he's greeted with an overly determined Tobio, the cab he booked earlier nowhere to be seen. </p></div><div><p>"Wha-?" He starts but was unable to finish his words when he feels the latters arms wrap around him. </p></div><div><p>"Thank you. For waiting for me." He feels the other mumble so he hugs the other back. It's different, hugging Tobio now, he feels much larger than before, back broader, like he's ready to take on the world. </p></div><div><p>"I never stopped." </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
            <em>Tobio looked like he's pondering about it for a minute before he answered, voice confident and a boyish grin with the charm only the vice captain had.</em>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <em> "What else would there be to do other than to fly with you?" </em>
          </p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that took an entirely different road , but I guess that's why the first part was written that way, so anything added can work. There's a huge flashback scene that was removed because it did not work with the story as a whole. I hope everyone enjoyed reading that. An epilogue may or may not come.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>